


We Survive

by Peridot_8J4I_2RX



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridot_8J4I_2RX/pseuds/Peridot_8J4I_2RX
Summary: Stevonnie is stranded on the Jungle Moon. Help doesn't come.





	We Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Tick, tock, tick, tock...

Being trapped on an alien moon in a distant galaxy is hard. Being trapped on said alien moon when you know that tensions are rising and your families are probably desperate for you to come back is worse. 

It wasn’t supposed to happen, and yet it did. Now all that must be done is to survive until rescue comes. Stevonnie doesn’t speak aloud very much after the years flow by.

Killing life is a particular struggle, but eventually hunger deemed it necessary. Not all of it was killed, one of the bird aliens was abandoned as a fledgling. Stevonnie chose to spare it, resulting in them having a pet.

Most instances of Stevonnie speaking come from talking to the umbrella bird. Sometimes even together, loneliness can start to chip away at the feeling of never being alone. Steven and Connie unfuse then, spending long hours laughing and playing games.

They return to being Stevonnie, as they always do, being stronger together. The time slips away like the cool river they drink from. Eventually, the tallies became endless and time became counted by the amount of time between shaves.

Connie likes to read, but there’s no books on an uncivilized moon. Steven enjoys video games but there’s no connection on a faraway moon. Both love the beach, and fortunately the place has many, or streams with sandy river banks. Both also love Under the Knife, but jungles don't have cable.

It’s not so bad a living, and they stay inside the gem base, always renewing the SOS signal. They repair the hammock, and make sure their clothing stays sewn. It's tedious, but mindlessness can feel better than trying to desperately entertain oneself.

Time slips further. Sometimes it feels like sand washed away in the tide. Day and night, then day again, then night once more. The sun rises and crosses the horizon only to dip under and the planet follows on its broken chariot. Time is simply a star and a dead planet.

There is no meaning to days and months when nobody has come yet. Stevonnie supposes that it’s a coping method to try to not freak out over losing everybody for what could be forever. They decide to stop thinking about it to not grow depressed or sullen.

Steven doesn’t physically age. Connie does, but it’s more like an itching of the cell than actual growth. Stevonnie never looks older than a teenager.

At some point, they give up hope on rescue. They still send out the SOS but not with the same fervor as before. It is decided that escape falls into their hands.

Scouring the planet, they find gem parts or bent and rusted pieces of metal. Stevonnie doesn’t care, so long as the parts can make a functional ship. They become an incredible mechanic, but who wouldn’t? They survived.

Sometimes depression and an existential crisis set in. Suppose the Mahaswarans or Greg or all of their friends could be dead. Stevonnie lays in their hammock for days, sometimes losing great amounts of weight or become dehydrated. They knew it was unhealthy, but who could muster the will to live? Stronger willed people died over far less.

The bird alien, named Birlien (They weren’t known for their naming conventions) matured. It became an adult of its species. Stevonnie bid it good-bye as it became too large to stay with them.

Eventually, the ship is finished, and interfaced with the SOS device and most of the other panels from the diamond base. Not that it matters until fuel is found. They suppose there might be peat or charocoal.

Stevonnie feels pride and pain before leaving. Though the moon was so foreign, it had become their home at some point in the lost concept that could be called time or the Gregorian Calendar. There was something niggling that they were so self-sufficient that they were able to escape alone. The pride often tingled their skin like tiny electric sparks.

During their many travels, Stevonnie often brought bark and charcoal into the moon base. Steven would draw pictures and Connie would write of their adventures. They made two versions, one for future alien visitors, and one for themselves. Someday perhaps, historians would make note. Perhaps not human ones though.

When they depart it goes well. In the void that is space, time truly becomes like nothing when all there is is a ship that drifts to conserve fuel. Yesterday and tomorrow and linear time blend into a single entity only separated by sleep.

Steven dreamed of Pink Diamond a lot on the alien moon. Steven still dreams of her, but now they are stranger. Connie shares these memories with him, and comforts him when they become dreadful. That soon becomes often.

Stevonnie often lies on the floor of their ship. They also pace, and do anything to stay entertained. They meditate, and while away the long dark of empty space. The SOS still hasn’t reached a sentient soul.

At some point when they are taking a nap, they hit another ship with a clunk. Bolting upright Stevonnie sees a far older Sun Incinerator. It doesn’t look much worse for wear, though the age is obvious.

When they end up entering (for there was a connecting bridge, as they had been rescued and were about to be boarded) they spot Lars, in his space pirate outfit, the pants somehow still clean and white. Lars himself, was in shock.

“St-Stevonnie?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this since last January, so finally got this up and running.


End file.
